Many attempts have been made to design a practical hypodermic syringe with a retractable needle. Examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,863; 4,950,241; 4,978,343; 5,019,044; 5,064,419; 5,180,370; 5,273,543.
These patents show various designs but they all lack a straight forwardness, simplicity, reliability, in both use and fabrication, along with a self containment of all its parts. The need for such a syringe comes about from the recent rise of and concern in the transfer of infectious diseases such as AIDS, and Hepatitis. In trauma centers and emergency rooms, as well as any other area where syringes are used procedure concerning the proper disposal of syringes may not be followed. This may be due to the urgency of the situation or negligence. Lawsuits against health care facilities by workers or patients is also a factor in today's society. The legal liability aspect gives an economic incentive for a reliable, and affordable syringe of the aforementioned type.